Yesterday: Sasuke's Story
by Granolaqueen137
Summary: How he feels about his ideas or revenge,and what Sakura really wants from him...just a little love.


Yesterday -  
By: Appleweed ------------------------

Yesterday...All my troubles seemed so far away...now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh I believe...in yesterday.  
Suddenly...I'm not half the man I used to be...there's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh yesterday...came suddenly.  
Why...she...had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I...said...something wrong, now I long for yesterday...

-The Beatles

Sasuke sat with his legs crossed by the river side, dipping one foot in the water, one foot drying up in the sun. It was a beautiful day to be out by the water side. The wind carressing one's face felt like a spa treatment. But to Sasuke...the wind did nothing but remind him of what was lost...what was whispering to him.  
His family.  
All except his brother...were gone. Thanks to the nine-tailed fox...and many other disasters that struck the Uchiha clan. Struck them unfairly.But why? Why did they find them villainous? What was so horrible that they did wrong? Sasuke lazily dipped a twig in the water,pondering upon these questions,though knowing one thing.  
"Dwelling over the past won't get me no where"  
"Sasuke?". Little voice. Sasuke knew that little voice.  
Sakura.  
"Sasuke,there you are! I was worried about you! You'd left us back at the village and you came all the way here?...why"  
Sasuke didn't look up at Sakura. Instead,she forced herself to bend down,leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. It was strange...how she knew he would be upset with her girly antics,yet this time.  
This time Sasuke let her relax against his sturdy arms. He continued to admire the shiny,shimmering water and the sun, waiting for Sakura to get to her point,yet still thinking about the Uchiha.  
His 'ever-so admired last name'  
"What's wrong? Why are you here all by yourself?...will you PLEASE TALK TO ME"  
It was like fighting somone.Sasuke didn't even flinch as Sakura started to wail, gripping his shirt sleeve, looking directly at him.  
The most he did was turn and look at her...something made her face so ugly when she cried.It dissapointed him. He'd always thought of her as vainly beautiful. In her own, pink-ish way.  
"You never talk to me! About anything on your mind! You never tell anyone anything! Not even Kakashi-Sensei!WHY! GET IT OVER WITH AND TELL ME WHY NOW"  
This was one of those things Sakura had always been afraid of asking...she covered her mouth in alarm just after she'd asked.  
"...Sakura...sit down"  
" Wha...what"  
"You heard me. Sit down. I"m going to tell you what's on my mind..."

"My people...were exposed. They were threatened. They weren't treated with humanity. They were singled out.And because of it, they're temper rose.They were the 'stupid clan' that easily broke out and got into wars...among other villages.They were hated...and they hated others back.Very anit-social...hmph,you can tell by me,right? Well...it's been bugging me.About my family...Naruto isn't the only one who is alone in the world. Besides my brother, I am completley exiled. The only person who is near close enough to my tribe I can rely on is...Kakashi-sensei. This curse mark isn't doing me any good...constantly sending me vibes of pain through my shoulder...and I"m living a concealed hard life,Sakura. I don't want you or anyone else to care about me,know me,or worry for me"  
"So I avoid talking to anyone as much as I can"  
"...Sasuke...that's...that's...terrible"  
"Yeah. Well...now that your sympathetic. Don't tell many others.I don't want anymore fan girls than I have to have now.hehe"  
"Fan girls...huh...about that,um,Sasuke...I have to tell you something"  
"Yes.  
Sasuke finally looked into Sakura's eyes...it's the first time he ever really took a moment to stop and look at her.For real.She seemed different than all the times he'd seen her before.This time,not only was her face crimson,but she was trying her best to keep a straight face.She looked giddy.  
"Sasuke...l-like many other girls...I have different feelings for you.It's not just because you look good, for a guy (gawd,he's so hawt!XD), but...it's just the way you are.So seroius.So considerate. You seem radiant...and warm.Even though you have a cold personality,I've always imagined you warm like autum. Like melted bronze. Sweet like melted chocolate. I'm just going to ge to the point- I won't consider it like-like you Sasuke...I...l-lo...l-lo"  
"Love me"  
"...y-yes. But I know you don't have ANY feelings for me what so ever, and I'm willing to"  
"Now whoever told you that was wrong...Sakura...your radiant too. And optimistic.And everything I'd want to be...but I can't.I can't afford to smile now. Be loose now. When I help my clan,then I can start to love...I won't make you wait though. I"ll just...give you a parting gift"  
Now they're noses were touching, they're foreheads lingering,and at last, Sasuke reached towards Sakura's cheek,supporting it as their lips touched,and collided. Both their hearts raced,their blood circulating faster than ever. Sakura couldn't help it,her arms lingering around Sasuke's neck,by his fine, locks of dark hair. Their lips parted,but came together again after only a few seconds,their eyes closed,as silent and defenseless as ever.  
Now none of them long for yesterday...but can't wait until tommorow.

End 


End file.
